Accidental Truth
by PigfartsMalfoy
Summary: AU in which Katniss is actually pregnant in Catching Fire. New chapters coming!
1. Sugar

"Maybe I'd think that too," Peeta said bitterly, "if it weren't for the baby."

Cameras close up on me and I start crying. But how could he know? I was only 2 weeks pregnant. Unless? Maybe he was attempting to make it better for me in the arena by thinking he was lying but he hit the nail on the head. Finnick can see I'm crying and he does something no victor has ever done. He leaves his chair and comes to me. By now I am absoulutely sobbing and , by the sunset outside, I guess Finnick can see my small round belly in the gloom.

"I would never have guessed." Finnick says softly to me and I just reply with a "Thanks".

I have to be with Peeta right now so I just run up to him on his seat. Peeta stands up to offer me a seat and I am suddenly grateful for it. Peeta stands behind me and the buzzer goes off. Interviews are over. Haymitch and Effie run onto stage to swoop us off. We end up in a medical room in our flat but Peeta isn't here.

"Where's Peeta?" I say in a daze. There is no answer. I look up and see Haymitch looking at me.

"Is it true or did Peeta make it up?" Effie urges.

"He thought he made it up but it is true. I haven't told him yet." I cry.

"You are going to be 4 months pregnant in the arena . Right? So I'll ask Cinna to send you in with 3 more outfits, each slightly bigger just in case." Haymitch says quietly, "Peeta's coming, pretend you've fainted and I'll pick you up." Haymitch says urgently.

But I don't hear him. I , for real, collapse on to the cold hard concrete floor. I am still aware of people and sounds though.

Peeta comes in and peers round the small room. "What are you doing here and why are you kneeling around something?"

There is no response, Effie and Haymitch part.

Effie says sadly " This. She was feeling ill and when we came in after her she just collapsed."

Haymitch pipes up, " Did you lie in the interviews? Because you need to look carefully at Katniss and how she's been acting lately. Tell me when you've figured it out."

Peeta comes and kneels by my side. He whispers " Katniss, Katniss, just wake up. Please. I need you."

This does the trick and I slowly open my eyes. "Peeta. What happened?"

He doesn't answer and I feel the nausea rising. "Peeta help me up. Please, I need to get to the bathroom quick." I urge.

He tenderly grips my arm, pulls me up and I run, shakily, to the bathroom. However, there is no time to close the door behind me and I just throw up again and again. I feel a hand on my back, rubbing circles and I know it's Peeta. He holds my fringe back and once the nausea calms down, he picks me up.

"Haymitch, is it alright to take her back to her room? She's going to need some rest. On second thoughts we need a double bed room with an ensuite bathroom. Can we do that? Since we're married, I have to look after her. Is there anything or anyone who can come and check her out?" Peeta burbles on.

Haymitch leads us down to a new room and Peeta lays me down gently on the bed. I notice it's the same side I slept on with Prim at home and it is also the side nearest the bathroom. He gets undressed and tenderly slips into bed. He touches my belly and says " How's it going down there? Wait a minute. It's bigger than before. Since when have you got fat?" His face turns pale as he realizes the truth. "You really are pregnant aren't you? That's why you were throwing up. But it does not excuse the fainting. You are ill as well or that's some crazy side effect of pregnancy which I doubt it is. I'm calling your mum"

He gets out of bed and uses the telephone. I hear him say stuff about the pregnancy to my mum but before my mum answers Peeta's questions, the tendrils of unconsciousness are sneaking round me for a second time today. Peeta is off the phone and in bed before too long. He finds me and yells for Haymitch.

"Haymitch, Katniss is unconscious again and her mum, I spoke to her on the phone, says it is not usual for fainting to be a side effect of pregnancy. I'm afraid to think she's really ill." Peeta sobs.


	2. Wake Me Up

Sometime in the middle of the afternoon I wake up and Peeta is discussing something with Haymitch.

"Hey Peeta, what time is it? I call out.

Peeta and Haymitch look at me , surprised, look back at each other then Peeta gets up. He comes over to the bedside.

"Don't get up! You've been unconscious since the night before last. That's right Katniss, almost 2 whole days. Haymitch contacted a doctor and they prescribed total bed rest." Peeta exclaims.

"But, but, I, bathroom. It's urg-" I am cut off. The retching starts. Peeta runs to the bathroom and brings back a bowl. He places it in my hands just as I throw up.

"When the nausea starts, say 'bowl' into the speaker next to the bed. I will come. I will always be in here, in my study, with Haymitch or eating a meal. In a week, you can sit in a chair and be more active not stuck in the bed. I am sorry Katniss but fainting is not a side effect of pregnancy and it means you are ill." Peeta explains to me "For now though, you need to get something inside you. What do you feel like?"

"Grapes and iced tea please. What were you discussing with Haymitch?" I ask curiously.

"It was about you actually. The game makers are putting a pack in the cornucopia and it has every thing you need. I am going to have to get that pack. You can't exert yourself in your condition." Peeta reaches down and pats my belly. Then I realize my belly has grown. "You are 3 1/2 months along" Peeta says when he notices me looking down.

"Wow. So are you getting me something to eat or not?" I reply grumpily.

Peeta runs out of the room and comes back with my order. I gobble it and I find this is something I can actually eat without throwing up.

Soon it's night time and Peeta is with me. We cling to each other tightly with just my bump separating us.

"I can't believe we are going to be parents." I say.

"Me too. I can't believe that we are having a ... what gender is it?" Peeta says softly.

"I don't know yet. I want to wait until he/she actually comes if you don't mind Peeta. Oh! Peeta, the baby kicked for the first time. Put your hand on my belly." I confess. Peeta places his hand on my belly and feels the baby kick."

"I think it's a boy but we are having an ultrasound tomorrow. I was going to tell you before but you fainted. Come on, you need your rest still!" Peeta whispers. However, Haymitch has other ideas. He takes me out and Cinna is sitting in the room as we enter. I recognize the room as the medical room I fainted in. Cinna tells me to lie down on the bed. With difficulty, I clamber onto the bed and lie on my back. Cinna starts prodding my belly and stops me from speaking.

"I have to adjust all your outfits and I need to take measurements. Also, we have to take a blood test to make sure the baby has not been affected by the fainting." Cinna informs me.

The needle plunges into my arm and I pass out. I wake up again when I find the cold ground on my side. Cinna picks me up and places me back on the bed.

"Try to sleep. You fainted that time and fell on the floor. Luckily, you did not fall on your stomach." Cinna says. I don't protest but then Peeta comes running in.

"I heard a thud. Is Katniss alright?" Peeta asks when he sees me lying on the bed.

"I fainted and fell on my side. They were just doing a blood test to see if the fainting harmed the baby and measurements for my outfit. I just felt really sick and collapsed I guess. Cinna helped me back up."

"Take Katniss back but carry her. She is in no fit state to walk at the moment." Haymitch pipes up. Peeta does exactly that and as soon as my head hits the pillow, I fall asleep. Tomorrow comes incredibly quick.


	3. Author Note

**I just want to say thanks for the ONE review I got** and also what should the baby/babies be called? Should there be more than one baby and what gender should it be? **So... Thanks Phoenix Brooke!**


	4. That What Makes my Baby Fat

I wake up with no morning sickness but I rest in a rocking chair placed in the room for my convenience. I nibble on some French toast when I realise Peeta is not here. And I want him so badly it is like I have a broken heart. Struck with a new idea, I whisper bowl into the microphone and Peeta comes running.

"What?" Peeta shouts.

"I need you. Come here and hug me. I need something other than French toast to keep me going as well. It's so bland." I say. Peeta runs to get me food and comes back with soup. I figure out it is lunchtime when Peeta goes back. He comes half an hour later to see how I'm doing and he tells me to get into bed, he leaves again. I burst into tears as I know I am definitely back in the arena. Then comes other bad news. Mags, the district 4 tribute has died. Instead it is a girl called Annie Cresta.

I start gagging and whisper bowl into the microphone but Peeta does not come. I whisper it again but still no response. I just can't hold it in any longer and throw up over the bedsheets. After I've thrown up 6 times, I can't throw up any more. Peeta comes running in.

"I was in the shower."Peeta comes but trails off when he sees the bedsheets.

"Guess the soup was a bad idea."I attempt to be funny but after horrendous morning sickness for 2 1/2 weeks it is not a joke any longer.

"Let's get you cleaned up, put a loose shirt on and head to the ultra sound room."Peeta says.

I put on a seemingly loose top but I find it is getting tight. I also can't fit into my jeans. Peeta hands me one of his outfits and we agree to go shopping tomorrow with escorts. We walk into the room and my mum is there.

"Katniss, can I touch your belly?" comes a 13 year old voice. Prim's here!

"Of course Prim" I say as I lie on the bed. Prim spreads a blue gel on my abdomen. She scans my belly and I see a picture come up. I look away and Peeta gasps. Everybody else is not surprised. Haymitch also enters with Effie. They drop everything they are holding when they see the screen.

"What? What's so bad?" I ask.

"We're having twins! Peeta exclaims.I faint with shock and I can hear everyone panicking as I topple over from the bed. I wake up and say "I just fainted because of shock."

Then Haymitch, Effie, Prim and my mum notice my outfit and say simultaneously "Why are you wearing Peeta's clothes?"

"What! I couldn't fit into my clothes! You just answered my question on why my belly is so big. It's because I'm having twins."I protest.


	5. Hospital Food

It's four days before the Games and the morning sickness has haunted me every day. Along with the daily nightmares. Peeta pats my ever growing belly and I start crying. I am probably going to die and therefore my unborn children will die. I just want Peeta to be happy and dying will not help. but I know Peeta can look after Mum and Prim if I die and so I have to.

We meet for lunch with Haymitch and Effie and I say to Effie "I just hate being sick all the time." However, when my favorite, lamb stew, is served, I run from the room.

I can tell Peeta is in hot pursuit. I get to the bathroom just in time. Peeta enters and kneels by my side. He starts to rub circles on my back and I attempt a weak smile. This soon fades. As my meals make a reappearance, he holds my hair up and whispers soothing words to me. I fall against Peeta as I start crying. My eyes roll back and I become limp.

"Katniss. Katniss? KATNISS!" Peeta shakes me but it makes no difference. Haymitch comes running and stops when he sees me on the floor apparently not breathing. Peeta kneels by my side, sobbing. Haymitch's face grows severe. He gets a portable bed and lays me on it. He makes a call to the hospital and gets all the tributes to gather in the reception of the building excluding Peeta. He wants them all to see me.

He gets me into the lift and instructs Peeta to not stop crying. He has no trouble with that. When the tributes see me, they run after us. Finnick grabs Peeta and carries him on his shoulders to the hospital.

The next thing I am actually fully aware of is the beeping of machines. Peeta has his head on my bed, fast asleep and I shake his shoulder.

"Katniss! Doctor come quick, Katniss is awake." Peeta yells and the doctors unhook me from machines.

"We have not found a cure for the fainting or a reason so you are free to go. You have to leave in a wheelchair though." the doctor explains.

Peeta lowers me into the wheelchair. I groan when he starts to push the wheelchair.

"What's wrong Katniss?" Peeta worries.

"Nothing, I just feel tired. Can you go less bumpy so I can sleep?" I murmur. I fall asleep in moments and when the tributes see me, they plague Peeta with questions. Peeta just tells them to be quiet so I can sleep and I need my rest. We leave the hospital and get back to the flat where he just lays me down, still wearing a hospital gown, on a ready made sofa bed.

My dream that night is disturbing. I dream Peeta is dead and Gale is in the arena. I'm still pregnant with Peeta's kids but Gale does not care. In the night, he slits my tummy and takes out the babies. Prim comes in with an evil glint in her eyes and she haphazardly stitches me back up. She proceeds to cutting up the kids and using them for research. I just yell and yell at Prim. And it turns out I am not just yelling in my sleep. I wake up to Peeta and Haymitch's faces full of concern.

"I had a nightmare where Peeta was dead, Gale cut me open and stole the baby. Prim came in, stitched me up and cut up the babies for research." I panic.

"Don't worry," says Peeta, "It's not going to happen. For now, it's time to get ready for the arena."

Cinna meets me in my bedroom since I am really tired. I have to ask to use the bathroom more than 3 times. Cinna gets annoyed and says, "You're pregnant. I won't stop you from using the bathroom. To be honest, I have seen you naked before so it doesn't faze me. But Peeta's ready so he can come in here."

"God you've grown again" Cinna frowns at my belly.

"What do you expect? I am carrying two more people in my body than you would ever know! And the cravings don't help..."I grumble.

"Sorry, sorry." Cinna says "Luckily the outfit is really stretchy. They sent an outfit 5 sizes bigger than you're normal size. Plenty of room to grow in it."

The hovercraft arrives and we enter. Cinna presses me to eat but I know it won't stay down very long. All I can do is sip bits of water to settle my stomach. Soon we land at the launch room in the arena. I step onto the metal plate. Suddenly three peacemakers seize Cinna and beat him up. The plate rises and I see the arena. I think to myself:

This is no place for the Girl on Fire.


	6. Stay with Me

The water laps over my boots and I dive into the salty water. I swim slower than usual because of my current condition. Finnick comes over to me and I grab a bow and arrows. That's when I see the bangle Haymitch had before, in the hospital. Looks like he is my ally. I grab my backpack and extra weapons. Finnick gets weapons and looks at Annie struggling. He scoops her up onto the sand. I look at Peeta and Finnick says "I'll get him. Better not exert yourself. Not in your condition."

But I am already in. I mutter as I feel the waves rocking me. They bring on the morning sickness but I sink and swallow a bit of water. I resurface, choking. I bob down into the water and above again. Peeta yells at me but it's too late. I am drowning.

I feel a firm grip around my waist and I am deftly lifted out of the water. I cough out water for the next five minutes and Peeta sits me up. "I'm ok now. I can swim. We swim/ paddle across the waves over to the jungle. we sit for a minute to recuperate. Finnick offers us the chance to stay for a while and I don't refuse. I also don't refuse a nap either. But I can't sleep and Annie can't as well. Finnick and Peeta are dozing. Annie taps me on the shoulder and I ask "What's the matter Annie?"

There is no reply but Annie points first at my belly then herself and finally presses her finger against my lips. At first I don't get it and then I do.

"You're pregnant but don't tell anyone?" I say and Annie nods. Maybe it hurts her to speak. Finnick and Peeta wake up. Peeta turns to me and back again to Finnick. He is hugging Annie.

Peeta says "Double date tonight then?" laughing.

I brush away a tear and Peeta notices. "Katniss did I upset you?"

I look at Annie and she nods. It's time to tell our secret. "Finnick and Peeta, Annie told me when you were asleep. She's pregnant. Peeta, I was crying because I might never hear that laugh again."

Peeta looks shocked, "I'll laugh every day, OK." He promises me. Peeta goes ahead slicing down the bracken. We come to a hilltop. My eyes are drawn to a ripple in the sky. "Peeta wait!" That's when he hits the force field. He flies back and I run to his side. Finnick closes off his mouth and nose. "Stop!" I yell and Finnick hits me square into a tree. I have to take ten minutes to regain my breath.

Finnick then starts kissing Peeta. I realize that it is a method, the kiss of life, to bring someone back to life. After an hour of this, I lose hope. Annie comes over to me. She then says "Finnick's great at this. Don't worry!", the first words she's ever said to me.

Finnick steps back and looks at me. I fear the worse. That my twins will grow up without a father when all of a sudden Peeta gives a little cough. I sigh and jump on top of him and kiss him until I have no breath.

"Er Katniss, I can't breathe." Peeta murmurs. I get off his chest and kneel by him. His lashes flutter open and his eyes meet mine. "Careful," he says weakly, "There's a force field up ahead."

I laugh but there are tears running down my cheeks.

"Must be a lot stronger than the one on the Training Centre roof." he says, "I'm alright though, just a little shaken."

"You were dead! Your heart stopped!" I burst out before really considering if this is a good idea. I clap my hand over my mouth because I'm starting to make those awful choking sounds that happen when I sob.

"Well it seems to be working now," he says. "It's all right Katniss." I nod my head but the sounds aren't stopping. "Katniss?" now Peeta's worried about me, which adds to the insanity of it all.

"It's ok. It's just her hormones." says Finnick "From the babies." I look up and see him, sitting back on his knees but still panting, a bit from the climb and the heat and the effort of bringing Peeta back from the dead.

"No, it's not -" I get out, but I'm cut off by an even more hysterical round of sobbing that seems to confirm what Finnick said about the babies.


	7. writer's block!

Sorry this is not a chapter and that I have not updated in a while. I have writer's block and wondered if you guys could include an idea in your reviews? Thank you for all your support for my first fan fiction.

Fanofbooks1 xxx


	8. AN

Sorry guys but in order to finish this story I am going to write all the chapters first then publish them. :)


	9. author note 3

my new username is 12DivergentMockingjay now so please do not search for Fanofbooks1.


	10. Love me like you do

_**Hey everyone, I have a quick question for you: How old do you think I am? I will reveal next post .And sorry... I'm not doing the fog scene, it's just too sad and doesn't fit with my story. But first what you've all been waiting for!**_

We settle down on the beach, Annie, Finnick, Peeta and I. Peeta lays down to sleep and I say "Annie, you should go to sleep you need it more than us." She nods and goes to sleep instantly.

"So Katniss, how are you faring?" asks Finnick.

"Not too badly. Obviously I am getting bigger so it's harder to move around but the sickness is fading." I answer.

"Glad to hear it." Finnick replys. After a short pause he speaks again. "Katniss, did you want kids?"

I'm shocked by this but then answer "No not at first. I was terrified that they would get reaped. I'm still scared about that. I mean 2 Victors' kids in the arena? 'Oh the odds are not in that family's favour!'" I mimic Effie.

Finnick cracks up and for the second time I think that maybe, just maybe, he really is like any other person.

"What's going on?" And I jump. Behind me emerges from the bushes a very sleepy Peeta.

"She imitated Effie. Nothing more. Just trying to make me happy. Well if you're up then I'm down." says Finnick and he goes to join Annie. Meanwhile , Peeta has woken up more and he comes over to me.

"How are the twins doing?" queries Peeta.

"Oh they're good. Place your hand on my tummy." He does and soon there is a kick. I'm guessing one of them is a boy.

"Ok so for names I thought Willow Rose and Rye Cinna. But seriously that's amazing. I'm breathtaken." Peeta gasps

"I'm okay with those names." I reply. "In fact, I think they're perfect."

Then I double take. "Wait a minute, boy and girl right?"

"Er yes Katniss. Of course..." Peeta says puzzled.

"Er no Peeta. I didn't see the genders. Remember?" I say

"Oh sorry Katniss. I forgot." Peeta realizes his mistake.

"It's ok, I think I like it better knowing the genders." I say before Peeta gets upset.

"You know Katniss, no one needs me." says Peeta quietly.

"I do," I say. "I need you." He looks upset, takes a deep breath as if to start a long argument and that can't happen. Not now, not here. So before he speaks, I stop his lips with a kiss.

I feel that thing again. The thing I only felt once before. That kiss that made me want more in thye cave in the last Hunger Games. But then my head wound started bleeding again and I had to lie down.

This time there is nothing but us to interrupt us. And after a few attempts, Peeta gives up on talking. The sensation inside me grows warmer and spreads out from my chest, down through my body, out along my arms and legs. Instead of filling me, the kisses have the opposite effect. I thought I was something of an expert on hunger, but I don't know about this type. The first lightning bolt brings us to our senses. It rouses Finnick as well.

"I can't sleep any more. One of you should rest." Only then does he seem to notice our expressions, The way we're wrapped around each other. "Or both of you. I can watch alone."

"No. It's too dangerous. Katniss you need your rest." And I don't argue with Peeta.

 _ **So what did you think? Please review!**_


	11. Breaking Free

**Sorry guys I missed out when the others come into the alliance so I'll do that now! But I will tell you my age when people start guessing...**  
Suddenly, I'm woken up by Peeta and ... Johanna?

Ok this is weird. "Peeta where did Johanna come from?" I am really puzzled.

"They came over to find us. She has Wiress and Beetee with her for you." Peeta explains.

"For me? Why?" I say

"I don't know. You did want them as allies at the start." Peeta is equally puzzled now.

"Yes, I suppose I did didn't I?" And when I see Beetee cutting up shellfish, I suddenly rush into the bush. I throw up and come back out.

"Katniss? Are you alright?" Peeta is very worried.

"Don't worry, when I saw shellfish literally getting dissected, morning sickness came on." I say quickly.

"Oh, did a little tiny fish make you sick eh?" Johanna jeers and I immediately retaliate.

"Well, you're not the one 4 and half months pregnant with twins are you?"

"Oh yeah, you did well, getting yourself knocked up by Lover Boy when on Victory Tour."

"Actually not on Victory Tour if you can count. Oh yeah you can't!"

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Of course I can count. But you still got knocked up by Lover Boy!"

"At least I have someone to care about and someone who cares about me!"

"Oh, you're asking for it now." And Johanna lunges at me, I rake my fingers down her face and she punches me in the face back. Then I pull her hair and feel strong, defty arms, pulling me back. Peeta. And when I look up, Finnick's doing the same to Johanna. I start crying.

"Katniss. Don't cry, its over now." Peeta soothes.

"Everyone give her some space." Annie says. Everybody behind us disperses.

"Damn hormones." I mumble in between sobs. Peeta pulls me closer and I welcome his warmth. Then I notice Wiress has stopped muttering. I look round and Enobaria has slit her neck into a bright red smile. Then I shoot Brutus who tries to attack me. I run to the cornucopia along with the others.

"This arena is a clock guys" I yell in a moment of despair and I realize I'm right.

PEETA:

Suddenly the Cornucopia starts spinning. I'm almost flung out to the water but after 2 minutes it stops leaving me coughing and queasy.

"Peeta? Beetee? Finnick? Annie? Katniss?" Johanna swims into view along with the others. They pull me to my feet and I stagger around with them, Johanna, Beetee, Finnick and Annie.

Katniss. KATNISS ISN'T HERE!

"Guys, have you seen Katniss?" Everyone shakes their heads at my question. I blunder around the cornucopia and she isn't there. Then I hear coughing from above. Katniss. I find her perched, white as a ghost and I lift her down to a standing position.

"Are you okay Katniss?" there's no answer but after a minute or two I get an answer. Katniss throws up twice and crumples to the floor. I find myself sitting down with my head in between my knees.

"Careful, don't want two fainters at the same time." warns Finnick.

"Don't worry, I'm not about to faint but I'm worried. For Katniss," I start to cry "What if she's seriously ill? Then it's my fault. I'm supposed to keep her and my unborn kids safe. Oh forget it. I've already failed."

 **2 chapters in as many days guys! You're lucky!**


	12. Murmurs on the beach

Ok so don't stop following because of my age but I am 13 today. Yay! I have only a very little teaser for the next chappie but...

"Don't say that again. Ever. You've kept her alive through one Games and Victory Tour and half of these games. And she's not dead now so..."Annie says. "For Katniss' sake. You can't give up." I nod.

"You're right Annie. I can't."

Suddenly Johanna beckons me over. I lean over Katniss and I hear some strange murmurs.

"Willow, no you're safe. Oh Rye Rye don't leave me. You can't die."


	13. Safe and Sound (Murmurs on the beach)

"Don't say that again. Ever. You've kept her alive through one Games and Victory Tour and half of these games. And she's not dead now so..."Annie says. "For Katniss' sake. You can't give up." I nod.

"You're right Annie. I can't."

Suddenly Johanna beckons me over. I lean over Katniss and I hear some strange murmurs.

"Willow, no you're safe. Oh Rye Rye don't leave me. You can't die."

The others look at me as I sink into the sand.

"What is it Peeta? What do you know?" I look up at them and take a deep breath.

"We named the twins Willow and Rye and...and..."I can't go on.

"Wait a minute she was saying" and the rest is inaudible because I blocked them out. Rye is dead. I come back into the real world and I can't speak. The others stop speaking and come over to me.

"We're so sorry Peeta. We wouldn't have prevented it anyway." Annie says

"It's not your fault." I reply and silent tears stream down my face. I find myself reminded of that song. It goes like this:

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7]

I start singing to Katniss in her dreamlike state and suddenly her eyes snap open.

"We lost Rye. I'm so sorry. I know why. I left my special vitamins in the Capitol." Katniss starts and I silence her.

"We're all her for you, and me. It doesn't matter about Rye, we still have Willow to protect. And you need to go to sleep." I say and suddenly a parachute comes down. It has Katniss' special vitamins in from Haymitch. She whispers something-maybe the word always. She goes to sleep but before she does, she grasps my hand.

"Stay with me."

"Always."


	14. Sex gods and masseurs

All through my watch, I find my gaze averted to Katniss, sleeping peacefully next to me. All of a sudden she starts thrashing. She wakes up and jolts upright. She starts to turn herself to me but winces.

"Are you hurt?" I ask in concern.

"I think it's because of Rye." She winces again.

"Do you need help?" I ask. "I can go wake up the others?"

"Um yeah."

"Just lie down." I instruct. I go round to the others and shake them awake.

"Lover Boy, I'm not getting up unless it's an emergency."

"Peeta, I calculate I have only had one third of how much sleep I need every night."

"Need to sleep. You know baby and all."

"I swear if I don't sleep then I'll stab everyone with my trident."

"Guys, it IS an emergency. Katniss is in pain with Rye. You know. The incident. Anyway she needs you guys." I snap and they look shocked. "Please. I think you guys are more qualified to help than me."!

They all mutter but get up.

"Peeta-help-me!" Katniss gasps. I can see the pain written on her face.

"Katniss, what is it that you need?" I clasp her hand.

"I need medicine and fast." The beep of a parachute goes off. A note inside reads:

Katniss needs to drink all of this now.

Pain will only last for another hour and a half.

Hx

"Katniss drink this. Pain,well just read the note guys. I vote we take a twenty minutes watch with Katniss each."

"Not bad Peeta but an eighteen minute watch each. And theoretically since you're her husband you should watch with her the whole time. But you'll have one of us each 22.5 minutes as back up."

"Yeah I'm OK with that." I say. The others nod their heads. Beetee draws up a plan that reads:

Watch 1: Annie, Peeta, Katniss.

Watch 2: Finnick, Peeta, Katniss.

Watch 3: Beetee, Peeta, Katniss

Watch 4: Johanna, Peeta, Katniss.

Everyone scans the sheet and stays silent. But then Johanna speaks up.

"Do I have to be last?"

"So you have a problem with that?' Beetee says.

" Yes. Why am I last?"

"Because Finnick and Annie get 2 shifts worth of sleep together. I go next because at that particular moment, the anthem plays. I need to moniter it for a death trap for Career Pack." Beetee explains.

"Fine but just saying I don't want to be next to Lovebirds here."

KATNISS:

"It's the kind of night where, oh I don't know, because I'm in pain, I'd rather snog my husband than concentrating on not throwing up." I snap.

"No offense." Johanna holds her hands up in surrender and starts sharpening her axe.

I go back to imagining killing President Snow.

The others go to sleep. Excluding Peeta and Annie who, once I fall flat on my back, look very concerned.

"Guys am I not allowed to find a comfortable position?"

Annie shrugs but Peeta shakes his head.

"Where exactly does it hurt Katniss?"

"Here, here and here." I gesture to my lower abdomen. Peeta spontaneously starts rubbing in those spots. I suddenly feel a lot calmer and not quite as fidgety.

"So Peeta. You can paint, you can bake, you can talk. Now you can massage." I say.

"Well they say a man with one talent has them all!" He shrugs.

"Not true." Annie pipes up. I'm surprised.

"How Annie?" Peeta jokes at being upset.

"Finnick proves it wrong." This time I repeat what Peeta said before.

"He's a sex God and nothing else." I crack up laughing.

"You certainly got that right." Comes a voice from behind. Finnick. "Come on Annie. Your shifts over. My turn now."

He turns to us.

" So guys. That description of me. How did it come to discussion?"

"Oh I was saying how he could do anything. Bake. Paint. Massage. Peeta said in response that if a man has one talent he has them all then Annie says that it isn't true. Peeta asks why. Annie says you prove it wrong then I ask why. She says you're a sex God and nothing else." I pull a straight face but when Finnick laughs, I can't contain it. I can barely stifle the first laugh. But it turns out to be a cry of pain. Guess I can't be free of it for much longer. I'm stuck with the pain for 45 more minutes yet.


	15. Crying on my own

Suddenly I can't help myself and I run into the jungle. Why? Because I hear Prim scream. Finnick rampages after me down until the scream is over head. It circles above me and I figure it out. The fourth hour segment is Jabberjays.

The we hear a young girl scream and I know who it is. Annie, but it's impossible because she's back at the beach. But the effect on Finnick is instantaneous, his face is white.

"It's not Annie." I say

"Of course it's not but how do you think they got that sound? Jabberjays copy." He looks at me.

"You don't think?" But of course I think that. An image of white masked figures holding Prim down and emiciating screams from her makes me feel sick. We rush back and I can see everyone. They're not really trying to get to us and I get angry what with hormones.

I try to escape the sounds of Mum, Prim, Gale, Peeta, Madge and lots of other screams. We don't notice the glass wall in front of us. I scream at Peeta and Finnick curls up into a ball next to me. Eventually I just curl up next to him until I feel warm hands holding me close. I sob and sob.

"Shh Katniss I'm here now. Those sounds weren't real." Peeta soothes me.

"But you didn't hear the screams." I'm hysterical.

"I did hear Prim the first time."

"Hey brainless noone would in their right mind kill your little sister. The whole country loves her. Never mind in the Districts, they'd have riots in the damn Capitol." Johanna yells "How about that Snow? How about we set YOUR backyard on fire?"

Now I'm admiring her for her bravery as well as her confidence. Then I feel my stomach turn. I spring to my feet and sprint to a bush just as morning sickness kicks off.

"Katniss breathe in and out. In and out. Don't cry because then it will get worse." Peeta says

When it stops I feel much better but still I am not really OK with the whole ordeal. I'm really shaken up and by the time we get back to the beach you can't get a peep out of me or Finnick.

"Come on Katniss we really need to get some food and you are our best shot." Peeta pleads but I ignore him. Instead I rub my belly as Willow kicks.

"Finnick I'm here. You know that I am so please just talk to me." Annie kisses him but he is unresponsive.

PEETA POV

Katniss is too shaken up to even talk to me so I go get some water. To my surprise, when I'm in the jungle on my own, hot tears drip down my face.

"Damn it." I pound my fist against the tree "Why can't anything good happen to us?" I kick the tree repeatedly but it does nothing to help my angst. Finally I just sink onto the ground and cry.

When I don't come back Beetee goes to find me. He sees my red eyes and says nothing, he only sits next to me.

"I'm not saying it's going to be perfect but for what it's worth, you're a wonderful husband in your circumstances." Beetee says after a while. I say nothing and pick at the jungle floor.

"Hey Peeta it will get better. You've had really bad things happen and from now you have got a child to prepare and be ready for." He is right. I've got to pull myself together for Katniss and for Willow. We go back with lots of water and they are now talking to each other.

"Finnick we have to get through this both for Annie and me. You want to feel Willow? I think she's trying to tell me that she's still there." Katniss murmurs.

"Yes please." Finnick's face lights up as what I presume is Willow kicking. Then Katniss looks at me.

"Peeta have you been crying? Your eyes are all red. Oh darling don't worry about me. Johanna was telling us that they can distort voices from interviews. It's really helped us and Willow has helped as well." She clings tight to me in a hug but instead I turn away.

"What's the matter? I thought you would be happy with the news. Have I done something wrong?" Katniss is confused

"It's not you it's me." I snap.

"Sure. Because l know you and you think you are imperfect in every way." The sarcasm is clearly the tone of voice intended here.

"Well I've been crying for the last 15 minutes because I thought you had sunk into a depression like your mother did when your father died. OK?" I start crying again "God damn you Katniss. I thought you were gonna get really ill." I can see that she's really shocked.

"Peeta I would never leave you like that. The only reason I hate my mother is that she just went and abandoned us right when we needed her. I would NEVER be like that." She kisses me lightly and I kiss back. Passion takes over and soon the others either roll their eyes or wolf whistle. Suddenly I appreciate the fact that I'm in here not Haymitch. I could never bear to be away and not help her through the events of the arena least of all watching it on the TV.

This makes me break away. "Katniss I know what we need to do. Pretend something's wrong with Willow and they'll have to rescue us all." I whisper it to everyone then at 4 the plan starts.

Katniss comes over to me and says "Peeta, Willow has not been kicking at all."

"How long has it been?" I say and she replies with "A day."

"Hey guys something may be very wrong. Willow hasn't kicked for about a day and they say that she should be kicking around 10 to 14 times per day." I shout at the others. They come running as per my instructions and crowd around us.

Katniss is told to lie down halfway and rest. Then she starts groaning.

"My head hurts." We put a sponge like moss soaked in water on her forehead. After a lot more of this, sure enough Haymitch drops by to rescue us.

"All of you in now. Katniss get carried in by someone to keep up the pretence." His gruff voice comes as a solace to us and we follow him in. "By the way that was some good thinking of yours Peeta. Gave us a reason to rescue everyone from the arena"

I nod in response then we all eat as much food as we can hold except for Katniss. Her morning sickness is getting a bit annoying for her so she just crashes out on the sofa. After a while I join her too because I've had a long day. Haymitch wakes me up though and beckons me over to the table.

"Hey kid I think you should know Katniss is gonna need to go into surgery for Rye. She can't be carrying a stillborn because it's not good for her or Willow." He tries to put it as gently as possible to not upset me but it doesn't work.

"Haymitch she's been through so much. I've had to look up about this but there's the high possibility that she'll have postnatal depression. I can't let this happen. Willow is gonna need her mom." I feel a tear roll down my face.

"Kid it's going to be alright. She's going to get the best medical care that you can here in Panem. For now she can be indulged as much as she likes." Haymitch then gives me a hug which is really rare as it's Haymitch.

"Fuck I need to pee real bad." Katniss whispers. It's obvious she's only just woken up so she didn't hear any of our conversation. Haymitch shows her to a bathroom and then we curl up on the sofa to watch Cake Boss. There was much discussion about what to watch. Katniss wanted to watch Bear Grylls: Survival Guide but it transpired that they were including clips of Hunger Games in the program.


	16. Run and Tell That

KATNISS POV

Cake Boss is brilliant but not as good as when Peeta pulls me into him and we just lay down on the sofa. Well me lying down with Peeta sitting sideways, feet up on the sofa and my head in his lap. We listen to the program with our eyes closed and Haymitch comes in.

"Oh I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Peeta replies with a whispered no.

"Then I'll watch a bit of Cake Boss with you." Haymitch says.

Soon I find I can't open my eyes I'm so tired. From the sounds Peeta and Haymitch are asleep so I drift off too.

When I wake up I find just myself on the sofa, a blanket draped over me and a delicious smell of warm bread that is oh so familiar. Peeta, when I look, is over in the kitchen making an English breakfast for everyone sitting at the table. That includes Peeta, Wiress, Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Haymitch and Annie. When he deals it out, he gives everyone else theirs then comes to sit with me to eat ours.

"Good morning Katniss." He kisses my forehead then helps to sit me up. "You slept for ages. I woke up about 3 hours before you"

"I've thought of a name for you: Peeniss!" Finnick bursts out laughing then sees our confused faces. "You take Pee from Peeta and Niss from Katniss, put them together, you get Peeniss!"

I put on my famous glare and Finnick goes quiet immediately.

"Katniss stop being so mean to Finnick. I know your pregnant but that's no excuse to be rude." Annie scowls.

PEETA POV

Katniss takes a bite out of the bread and goes quiet which is unusual. I turn to her in time for her to go red. I suddenly realise she's choking.

"Finnick Katniss is choking! Get some water! Pat her on the back somebody!" I work myself into a frenzy.

"Is Katniss alright?"asks Beetee as he comes in.

" She's choking!" I yell. Finnick and Beetee lower Katniss into a lying down position since I'm in no state to do anything but cry. I can see her lips turning blue when Johanna comes over.

She thumps Katniss and leans back. Katniss starts coughing.

"Peeta let Brainless get some air!" Johanna yells at me and I recoil. Katniss coughs once more and flaps her hand around.

"Water. Now." Johanna takes control and soon Katniss is sitting up and sipping water. Her hand starts shaking and she starts retching.

"Everyone out. It's just her morning sickness." I order. I push back her hair as her meal makes a reappearance. "You're going to be OK. This sickness will be over in 2 months. Sure you'll be crabbier but I can put up with that." I whisper. She nods then soon I feel her head lull against my chest. Someone puts a blanket over us as soon as my eyes close.

The next morning Katniss is a bit subdued but it's OK. However she can't talk properly so it's up to me to interpret what she wants.

After a few days it's OK. She's OK.

KATNISS POV

Finally I'm better and we sit at the table for breakfast.

"Where's Peeta?" Finnick asks me.

"Oh when I got up he was still asleep. I'm sure he'll come through in a minute. How's Annie?" I respond.

"She's in bed too. Morning sickness hit quite bad so she's going to stay in bed today." I nod because I know firsthand what it feels like. Suddenly someone sneezes behind me. Again and again. I turn and Peeta is standing there in his pjs holding lots of tissues. He sits next to me but doesn't eat anything. Even if he had an appetite he wouldn't get very far with sneezing every other minute. When I feel something on my shoulder, I find Peeta's fallen asleep. I tap him but it doesn't work fully so I just lead him to the sofa with a blanket.

After a few hours we've run out of things that Peeta can blow his nose with and we are still over the Capitol. Therefore Haymitch lets us make an urgent stop. Peeta goes outside to get the tissues and we hear a scream.

I come running just to see Peeta getting dragged into a car.

"No! No! What are you doing?" I shout but its no use. Instead everyone comes running and when they see what's happened, take me inside. Finnick manages to persuade me to eat some ice cream. However I go to bed early and cry for ages. Peeta is gone. And nothing can get him back from the grasps of Snow. When I wake up, Finnick tries to cheer me up by giving people nicknames like Snow is Evil Santa and Haymitch tries to get me to drink. Neither attempt works.

But what does is Willow kicking. Reminding me that I have to live now. That Peeta will have to come back somehow.

After we land in 12 I take to my bed and watch TV. Haymitch joins me as President Snow makes a speech.

"To all those affected by the spontaneous Hunger Games rescue, we are truly sorry. Already we have managed to secure Peeta Mellark in order to get the new Games ready. They will take part in January with all of the remaining tributes. We are requesting that Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Beetee and Katniss come to the Capitol soon."

I'm shocked at Snow's brash statement. Of course we are going to stay in 12. Are we? We need Peeta. Or at least I need Peeta. I sit in stunned silence and I note the tears running down my face.

The phone rings and Haymitch picks it up. "Well you're not likely to get her if you have Peeta." He's drunk so he's getting rude and shouty. "Give Peeta back and she will be more willing to come back."

Haymitch hangs up. "That was Caesar trying to get you to go to the Capitol. Instead he is going to sneak Peeta out for you." I nod but walk over to the Odairs house.

Annie immediately greets me with a hug. Suddenly out of the blue I find my self crying. I never used to do that before my hormones went havoc.

"Shh. Shh. I saw it too and I phoned Haymitch. They're getting him out." She leads me inside and sits me down on the sofa. She gets some water and hugs me again. Finnick comes in and sits next to me, patting me on the back.

"I'm gonna get some stuff in town. Do you guys wanna come?" Finnick asks and I nod. I dry my face and we set off. People stare at my bump but when we walk into Mothercare it's greeted with open arms. We end up picking a onesie that says I'm not cute I'm adorable and one that says This is not a photo opportunity. We also get 3 maternity dresses, blue, white and pale pink. Finnick leaves us to get feminine hygiene products. While we look for nursing bras Annie tells me about her baby.

"Well it's a boy and we thought we might call him Lucas or Aqudra. Aqudra means the boy from the sea."

"Well I think you should name him Aqudra. He's bound to be a good swimmer like his father."

"Yeah Finnick liked that one too."Annie smiles. Then Finnick races up to us.

"They have 75% off in all chocolate at Chocolate Heaven. Please Annie?" We laugh and let him pull us along. He's too excited. When we get there I buy almost one of everything in the sale because I simply just start craving it.

"Katniss how much are you getting?!" Even Finnick thinks I've got too much. However after this we head home.

At the end of the village stands a figure. When it starts moving, it limps. I break into as fast as a run that I can manage. I fling my arms round him. Peeta's home. Of course he immediately finds the 4 bags full of chocolate.

"Katniss what have I told you about chocolate?" Peeta tucks a loose hair behind my ear and I can't help myself. I kiss him and Peeta doesn't stop me. Instead we stand there, starved of each other for too long, kissing in the sunset.

"Hey kiddos you coming inside or are you gonna stay there all night?" I look up and curse Haymitch for his rubbish timing. He always does this. Instead I just pull Peeta inside and unload the chocolate.

"Hey you know Hairspray? That's on now. We can relax and eat the chocolate." Peeta suggests and we curl up on the sofa. The film has got up to the part just before they sing Run and Tell That. Peeta and I divvy up the song. Peeta sings Seaweed first.

"I can't see Why people look at me And only see the color of my face Yes they do And then there's those That try to help, god knows But have to always put me in my place Now I won't ask you to be color blind 'Cause if you pick the fruit Then girl, you're sure to find... The blacker the berry The sweeter the juice I could say it ain't so But darlin', what's the use? The darker the chocolate The richer the taste And that's where it's at... ...now run and tell that, Run and tell that! Run and tell that! Run and tell that! I can't see Why people disagree Each time I tell them what I know is true And if you come And see the world I'm from I bet your heart is gonna feel it too Yeah I could lie But baby let's be bold Vanilla be nice But if the truth be told... The blacker the berry The sweeter the juice I could say it ain't so But darlin', what's the use The darker the chocolate The richer the taste And that's where it's at Now run and tell that!

Then I join in as little Inez. "I'm tired of coverin' up all my pride So give me five on the black-hand side. I've got a new way of movin' And I got my own voice So how can I help But to shout and rejoice The people 'round here Can barely pay their rent They're try'n to make a dollar Out 'a fifteen cent But we got a spirit Money just can't buy It's deep as a river It soars to the sky! I can't see The reason it can't be The kinda world where we all get our chance The time is now And we can show them how To turn the music up and let's all dance 'Cause all things are equal When it comes to love Well, that ain't quite true 'Cause when push comes to shove... The blacker the berry The sweeter the juice I could say it ain't so But darlin', what's the use The darker the chocolate The richer the taste That's where it's at ...Now run and tell that! Run and tell that! Run and tell that!"

We end on a high then eat our way though a bag of chocolate.


	17. Baby don't you cry

When I wake up I bolt to the bathroom. Thankfully I'm done before Peeta gets up but he catches me sneaking around to get some chocolate.

"Katniss, you know you're not supposed to eat too much chocolate." He takes my hand away from the bag.

"But it tastes so good." I whine.

"Well compromise then, I eat the chocolate and you kiss me." Peeta says this all with a straight face but when I get eager, he starts laughing.

He takes a bite and I kiss him. One bite, one kiss. Soon the bites are getting smaller and the kisses longer. Pretty soon we give up on the chocolate and just kiss. We take it to the point where my loose blouse is even looser than before and Peeta's tanned chest is showing. Both of our trousers litter the floor. Peeta's just unclasped my bra when we hear a voice.

"Anyone home?" Haymitch.

As we've taken to sleeping on this floor, we grab the blanket from our bed to cover us and jump onto the sofa. Haymitch walks in 2 seconds later.

" So what are you doing here?" Peeta asks.

Haymitch just shrugs.

"Well now isn't a good time." Peeta remarks.

" Oh really?" Haymitch smirks.

"Yeah it is as actually I just got cramp in my lower back and legs. Peeta was just about to help me. And we just woke up and I don't wear much to bed so..." I say. Haymitch looks startled and runs out of the house.

"Good ruse!" Peeta gives me a high five but we're not in the mood anymore so we leave it. I am not very hungry so I camp on the sofa to watch some telly. Of course I'm now fully dressed.

Someone rings at the doorbell. I open the door and Finnick is standing there with a basket of fish. I smell it before I see it and I have to run to the bathroom. I hear Finnick call my name but I can't reply. Peeta starts to talk to Finnick and soon, after I've finished, Annie comes in.

"Katniss, hasn't your morning sickness stopped? You're almost at the end of the second trimester. It should have stopped at 4 months. And now you're 6 months."

I just shrug. "I don't know. With me my mum was sick until second trimester. With Prim she was sick the whole pregnancy." With that I burst into tears. "Annie I'm just scared. I didn't tell Peeta but with all we've been through and...and... Rye. I'm worried Willow will be ill or stillborn. I've seen many pregnant women under my mother's care either lose the baby or die themselves. I'd never forgive myself if that happened to Peeta. He doesn't deserve it."

Annie holds me as I dissolve into one big disaster. She rocks me back and forth. "Katniss, we are both going to go to the hospital tomorrow for check ups and Katniss there's something else. You are going into surgery because Rye can't stay in your womb. Willow needs you to do this. But you'll be safe." She smiles at me. "We'll all be there: Haymitch, me, Finnick, Beetee, Johanna and most of all Peeta."

I look up and sit straight. "Thank you." I let her lead me out where a worried Peeta stands.

"Come here." Peeta envelopes me and I take in his warmth. Then I look at Finnick. The fish are gone.

"I'm really sorry about that. Morning sickness and just nerves for tomorrow." Peeta and Finnick look at each other. "I know I'm going into surgery."

There's a pause and then Peeta shouts "Who wants chocolate?" I'm straight at his side. Well if I could run I would be. Everybody laughs.

"What? My emotions are running high and I'm craving chocolate." Then I get an idea. "Peeta could you melt some of this? Because I want icecream with chocolate sauce." Peeta nods. Soon I'm sitting on a sofa eating my concoction which also consists of lots of sprinkles.

Soon Annie and Finnick decide to get us checked in at the hospital. Annie doesn't need to be there but I'm being prepared for surgery. I'm about to go under anaesthetic but Peeta grips me hand.

When I wake up its over. Nothing even hurts. Peeta's asleep on a chair next to me and I tap him.

"Katniss?"

"I'm hungry."

"I've got some cheese buns specially for you. And afterwards, everyone's outside. They want to say hello."

I finish 3 buns then Peeta opens the door. Suddenly there's a flurry of past victors, my friends. Annie and Finnick come bearing a huge box of chocolates, Beetee carries a new laptop, Johanna has some sparkling elderflower and Haymitch, well let's say he's being different.

My stylist team and Effie are right behind him.

I say hi to everyone. They start chatting among themselves. I tug Peeta's sleeve.

"I don't feel too well. Can you get me to the bathroom?" Peeta helps me to my feet and, as my legs are really shaky, supports me completely. Once we're inside, he lowers me and as I'm 'tasting the cheese buns again' runs outside.

I hear him talk to Annie. "Annie can you help? Katniss has morning sickness again." The door clicks and I know they've walked back in. I feel a hand at the small of my back gently rubbing circles.

"Katniss I spoke to the doctor at my checkup and she has given me some tablets. Now they won't stop the morning sickness but they will stay down. They contain the nutrients you need for you and Willow. When you rinse your mouth out, take one." Annie hands something to Peeta.

I finish, rinse my mouth and take one of the tablets. Then Annie and Peeta get me back into the other room. Flavius, Octavia and Venia surround me and comment on my so-called glow. Just then the doctors order everyone but Peeta out of the room.

"Now this may upset you a lot but we are going to bring Rye in here and you can hold him. And don't you worry, no one outside of this room will see him unless you show them." Dr Mitchell says. She comes back into the room from a hidden door into an office. She holds a bundle in her arms. It's tiny but she unwraps it and places Rye into my arms. A tear slips down my face.

"I lost a child too. That's why I started work here a few years ago. I would be grateful for every healthy baby I delivered. It's not easy but I can help you through this. What do you want to do for funeral arrangements?" Dr Mitchell asks.

"My father is buried in the woods. Well he has a gravestone. I want to bury him there." I am firm now. Peeta clenches my fist and I know it's the right thing. Dr Mitchell takes Rye back and says she'll take care of this. I am discharged a few minutes later. Annie senses my mourning and squeezes my shoulder. She then pops a chocolate in my mouth. We get back home and Peeta and I go to bed in silence. Absolute silence.


	18. Sick?

I wake up to the delicious smell of cakes and bread. I look and see Peeta furiously churning out baked goods. When I look more closely tears streak down his face. I get up with some struggle since I'm getting quite big. Well I was.

We meet each other's stare and I turn the other way. Peeta announces he's going to the bakery. When he's gone I rush to the telephone.

"Katniss? Is anyone there?"

I mumble a hi.

"Are you alright?"

"Annie can I stay at yours? I can't bear to be around Peeta at the moment."

"Of course. Come on over. Oh don't forget the tablets."

"I won't. Thanks so much."

I pack my bags and leave Peeta a note. He won't worry that much in his state. I knock at Annie's door and she pulls me into a hug as soon as I get in. This just makes me cry.

"Shh we are here to help you." I nod and follow into the sitting room. I curl up on the sofa.

"So what's up with you guys then?" Annie presses.

"Well even since you know, the operation and Rye, he's been odd. It's like he can't look me in the eye. I feel so guilty. If only I had taken those damn vitamins Rye would still be with us."

"Well have you talked to him?"

"No."

"Try that. Where is he at the moment?"

"At the bakery. You should have seen him this morning, baking trays and trays of stuff."

"That's good. He's taking out his anger by doing the thing he loves. But tell me have you eaten anything?"

"No."

"Well Finnick's prepared some pancakes if you'd like some."

"That would be nice thank you."

Since all the victor village houses are the same I know exactly where the kitchen is. I walk in with Annie and Finnick greets me with a hug. He lays down 3 plates of pancakes with blueberry sauce. I take a bite out of it and it's heavenly. But not for long.

"Annie can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah sure."

I scramble out of the kitchen just in time to be sick in the little bathroom. I sink down on the tiled floor, my hair sticking to my forehead, my cheek pressed against the cold porcelain. I hear Annie's voice in my head, her persuasion, and I feel a dark fear creeping over me. I can't talk to Peeta. I don't want to fail again. With an audible groan, I scramble up to be sick again.

Narrator POV

Annie and Finnick eat their pancakes silently until Finnick says "So why is Katniss staying here?"

"Well you know how they got to see Rye after the operation, now Katniss feels like Peeta won't even look her in the eye. She says she thinks he feels she should have done more to prevent it."

"Understandable. I'll talk to Peeta."

"Also I'm really worried. She can't seem to hold any food down."

Back in the bathroom Katniss sags against the wall. Her eyes shut as she slips into unconsciousness.

"Hey Finnick?"

"What is it Annie?"

"Do you think I should check on Katniss?" But Annie doesn't wait for an answer. She races to the bathroom as fast as her pregnant body can cope. When she gets there, she kneels by her best friend.

"Finnick! Finnick!"

Finnick comes running but waits at the closed door.

"Katniss, well she's fainted again! Can you lift her into the car? We need to get Peeta from the bakery and go to the hospital."

Finnick easily lifts Katniss and lays her on the back seats. They rush to the bakery where Annie pops her head round the door.

"Peeta come quick it's an emergency! Katniss fainted and we are going to the hospital!"

Peeta jumps in the car where Katniss is moaning softly. She faintly recognises the rough but gentle hold of Peeta's hand.

"Peeta? Is that you?" Her voice is but a whisper.

"Yes Katniss it is. Now I need you to tell me if anything hurts."

"My head." She tries to get up but only succeeds in making herself retch.

"Does anyone have a bucket or a plastic bag?" Peeta urges.

Finnick gestures to under his seat. Peeta grabs the bucket and helps Katniss to sit up. She throws up and it's obvious she's in a lot of pain but is trying to keep a lid on it.

"Don't try and hold it back. If you're going to be sick, be sick. If making noise helps it, make noise." Peeta reassures her. Katniss begins to groan loudly, stopping a few times to empty her stomach. Katniss looks up at Peeta.

"I'm glad you're here Peeta."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because this morning you couldn't even look me in the eye. It felt like you were blaming me for Rye's death."

"Katniss of course it wasn't your fault. Dr Mitchell called me. Rye was never going to make it." Peeta starts to plait Katniss' hair. "For now let's concentrate on you getting to hospital."

Finnick pulls up at the hospital a few minutes later and Peeta makes a plan.

Peeta dials Dr Mitchell's number. Finnick and Annie help Katniss walk.

"Hello Dr Mitchell speaking. Who is this?"

"It's Peeta. We're at the hospital. It's Katniss. She's really ill."

"Deep breaths Peeta and relax. We'll be there asap."

By that time Annie and Finnick have reached a bench. Katniss begs for a rest. Then she turns to Annie.

"Have you got the bucket?" Annie shakes her head and yells to Peeta.

"We need the bucket!" Peeta runs over and sits next to Katniss. He rubs her back as she is sick once again. He redials.

"Dr Mitchell code blue, code blue. Code um red as well."

"Thanks Peeta. That's really useful. We will be 2 minutes. Where are you?"

"We are about 50 metres from A&E."

Finnick pipes up. "What are code red and blue?"

"Well code blue means that Katniss is throwing up. Code red means she can't walk." Peeta answers.

Just then an ambulance pulls up. They know it's for Katniss as Dr Mitchell is in the front. They rush out and gently lift Katniss on the bed. The group are told to sit in the back with her. Peeta takes her hand and she smiles a little.

A day later and one sore back for Peeta, Dr Mitchell comes and delivers the results of a few tests. "So Katniss, you just had a stomach bug but the combination of a weak immune system because of the operation and your morning sickness made it worse. Also we were running an ultrasound and it seems we were wrong last time. You are actually 7 months pregnant."

Katniss and Peeta look at each other in shock. The baby is coming earlier than expected.


	19. Thiscrush

I just wanted to say that my thiscrush page is sevenpercenteffort!


	20. Discontinued Story Note

Hi, I'm really sorry but now I have found myself a bit more, I am beginning to understand how my brain works. It so happens that when I started this story I was obsessed with Hunger Games but now I find I just had a mere phase with Hunger Games. I dislike my writing with this story but have posted a new Glee oneshot. As of today this story has been discontinued but I thank you all for your support with this story anyway.

Christina

xxx


End file.
